Life's Rough Deal With It
by iceredrose
Summary: Tyler has a sucky life, when she gets pulled into Middle Earth it doesn't get much better, except for a certain horse lord, but will they last? or will her knowledge of the times be her downfall?
1. So it begins

**Ch. 1** **So it begins**

"Hey mom! What about this?" The fourteen year old girl held up a black shirt that held captive an image from Lord of the Rings. It had Pippin and Merry with the Ent and it held her favorite quote: "The closer we are to danger….The farther we are from harm."

"Why on EARTH would I want that shirt Tyler? I don't understand it and it makes absolutely NO sense to me." Her mother shot an amused glare at her daughter.

"And I don't understand why you would choose to name me that! It's a guy's name and it doesn't make any sense to me as to why you chose that name for me." Tyler retorted. Since the age of five Tyler had hated her name. She decided that all girls should have girl names and all the boys should just keep their names to themselves. If she had had her choice of what to be named she would have chosen Natallia. At least that name would never be mistaken as belonging to a boy.

"Come…." Her mother said sadly, disrupting Tyler's aimless thoughts. "Your father—"

"He is NOT my father!" Tyler interrupted, almost shouting. "Don't you DARE ever call him that." She added bitterly.

"Fine….BRIAN will be angry if we are late with his dinner." She said distantly, rubbing her wrist where Brian had grabbed her that morning. As Tyler tenderly grabbed her mother's arm and led her to a cab, she cursed her self for not having been awake. She could usually prevent her mother from being harmed by taking it upon herself. But every now and again, she failed. As they waited to get home, fear only mounted in Tyler's worn heart.

"NO! GET _OFF_ OF HER! I WANTED HER TO GET A SHIRT! IT'S _MY _FAULT! DO _NOT_ HURT HER FOR WHAT IS _NOT_ HER DOING!" Tyler screamed at Brian as he tackled her frightened mother.

As soon as Tyler and her mother had reached the house they met Brian, who was at the bottom of the stairs, his fiery glare holding the door as if it would melt at any moment and reveal his two punching bags with his dinner.

At the second the mahogany door closed, Tyler wished it would reopen. Brian was on them in a second and slapped her mother to the ground, yelling about her being late. Her mother had retorted and begged that they were only two minutes late. But this was a horrible mistake. In an instant Brian was on top of her and slapping and yelling even more than he normally did. At the sound of Tyler's outrageous outburst, Brian turned on her, his brown eyes full of an animal rage. Tyler attempted to back up, but she was already trapped between Brian and the door. He slapped her across the cheek, leaving a gash from his long, unkempt fingernails. Tyler gritted her teeth at the pain. As unshed tears built up and blurred her vision, her eyes turned from a crystal blue to a deep purple with her mood. As she looked up from the ground she saw her thin, fragile mother. Her shoulder length burgundy hair was stringy and wet with a little bit of blood from her fall. Her bony, muscle-less body was battered and bruised. Her Amber colored eyes glistened with the tears that continuously leaked onto her raw, swollen cheeks. Eyes full of regret, fear, and sadness. _'No…I can't cry…..Mother….I have to be strong for her….she can't know how much this hurts…..' _With that thought still present in her pounding head, she looked up defiantly into Brian's hateful eyes. This earned her a hard knee connecting with her abdomen as one fist uppercut her in the lip, slightly contacting with her nose, and another fist bunched the back of her silky raven hair, forcing her to look back up at him. "You're so good at fighting huh? You have the highest belt in all the martial arts classes and you are the best swordfighter in the country and an archer….yet you do not fight me…..hmmm….why is that? Is that because you simply cannot???" Brian taunted. When he saw the defiance still plastered on Tyler's unblemished face he picked her up roughly and threw her into the corner of the wall closest to her mother. After a little bit of coughing she was back on her feet, though shaky. Brian threw his head back and laughed maniacally, like all of the villains on T.V. Tyler took this moment to grab her mother and force her up the stairs. Just as she was about to reach the landing Tyler felt a rough, blistered hand squeeze her ankle, cutting off the circulation. She also felt jagged fingernails digging into her tender skin. In that moment she vaguely felt like Achilles, her ankle being her weak spot. Before she had long to dwell on this, she felt her mother yank her the rest of the way up the stairs, causing fingernails to scrape off most of the flesh on her bloody ankle. The next scene happened so fast that it was all a blur and she was never fully aware of what happened. She remembered being shoved into the nearest door, which happened to be a closet, before the door closed fully, the slowest moment of her life passed. She saw her mother, Brian coming up behind her reaching for the hand gun on the table. She saw her mother's eyes. They were the same amber that they had always been, but there was something different about them, about the emotion that they held. An emotion she had never seen cross her mother's eyes before. There was hatred. The hatred of letting this man hurt her only child, the only thing she loved, and her not doing anything about it. Hatred for the fact that her child had protected her and taken care of _her _more that _she_ had cared for her daughter. Well no it was her turn. She would protect her daughter no matter what.

Tyler pounded helplessly on the hollow sounding door screaming with all her might. "MOTHER!!! NO!!!!!!!" But, she quickly started loosing air and realized that her ribs, which were cracked and bleeding, were slowly cutting off her air supply, poking into her lungs. As she fell she braced herself for impact on the hard red wood floor. But it never came. The last thing she recalled was being consumed by darkness as a blood curdling scream was heard from the other side of the door.


	2. The prince is alive?

**Ch 2 The Prince is alive?**

_Darkness, a scream of terror and pain, a gun shot. Tyler watched as her mother's once joyful face turned sheet white. She saw Brian standing with a hand gun, a haunting, malicious smile plastered on his red, sweaty face. "Tyler…." Her mother's weak voice came from far off. " I…..I love you……..remember that…always……" Her eyes dimmed and closed, never to reopen._

_"No…..no….NOOOO!!!!!!! MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!"_

"MOTHER!!!!!" Tyler screamed as her eyes snapped open and squinted at the brightness of the clear blue sky. Her whole body was stiff, she could hardly move. She mustered up what strength she had and Stumbled to her feet. "Well…..I'm not going back there….There is no way I am EVER going back……..This will sound wrong…even to me….But I am glad that mother is dead….She doesn't have to live with him any more…NO more beatings because of too little coffee. Now to find out where I am……." She looked around carefully, doing as much turning as her battered body would permit her to. She saw that she was standing in the middle of a large field. The green grass was up to her mid calf and no matter what direction she looked in, all she saw were trees, hills, and grass. "Well Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas any more." She focused on one hill in particular and saw a group of men on horses coming towards her at a gallop. She knew there was no way she could out run these men even if she had the strength to, so she simply waited for them to come and did not move. They reached her and enclosed her in a large circle of men and horses. The two who were obviously the leaders were in front of her. They removed their helmets and Tyler instantly knew where she was. The one she recognized had long, frizzy, dirty blonde hair. His face looked hard, but his eyes betrayed him. They were misty and clouded over with sadness at the sight of her state. "Who has done this to you lady? And why are you dressed as such?" The other one asked, noting that she was covered in blood and was wearing clothes completely different from any that he had ever born witness to.

Tyler looked down and saw that she was wearing a pair of really short shorts and a once white tank top that was now torn and covered in her own dark blood. "Well….first of all…..Hello my lords…my name is Natallia. What are your names, if you don't mind my asking?"

Both of the men blushed at this for not having given a proper introduction and she heard a few of the men snicker, trying to hold in a laugh. "Now…..I know who you are…..You are Eomer, son of Eothain. Correct?" Natallia asked cautiously. The one with dirty blonde hair nodded at her statement. She turned to face the other. His hair was dark, his eyes were a sky blue and he was pale, but beautiful at the same time. " And…I know you…..I know that I know you…..But my memory is a little foggy at the moment…I am sorry.."

The other shook his head as if to say 'not at all'. He took a bow as he introduced himself. "I am Theodred, son of Theoden. Prince of Rohan. Cousin to Eomer and his sister Eowen."

"Are you kidding me?...I'm actually in Rohan?...It's before the war. At least I know that much, how much more before, I know not...How in blazes did I get myself here….?" She wondered quietly enough that people could tell she was mumbling, but they couldn't understand a word she said, for it was all in Japanese, a language which she was fluent in. She also happened to be fluent in Elvish.

"Lady?" Eomer spoke up gently as he unmounted his horse. "Who has given you these wounds?" He gently brushed the blood gushing from her nose with a handkerchief.

"oh……." Natallia started, noticing the blood. "The man my mother married….he did this to both of us…"

"Your FATHER?!" Theodred asked, clearly shocked out of his wits.

"NO!...sorry….no…..My father died a long time ago. My mother remarried this man, Brian, two years ago and I've woken up worse than this most mornings.

"So he's been doing this since she married him? Why?" Eomer asked as calmly as he could.

"Who knows…..But…..please don't make me go back to him? Please just take me to some village that could use me. I don't care where as long as it's not the city. Please?" Her pleading crystal eyes were met by compassionate hazel ones.

Eomer nodded his head and asked, "was that you screaming? Before we got here?" Natallia nodded. "Out of pain?"

"No, I do not cry out of pain. I just saw my mother get killed by Brian. That is why I am no longer afraid to leave him. I was only staying because of Mother…..but now I have no reason at all." Eomer nodded and turned to get on his horse when Natallia fell to the ground clutching her stomach, coughing up blood. Eomer quickly turned back and most of the men started in their saddles. He knelt beside her and held her long raven hair away from her face.

"Please, what are your injuries?"

"I have, a few broken ribs, and broken nose, and…..split lip, gash in the side of my stomach is the worst…..I…..I'm going to sleep……just give me my own horse…..I hate looking weak in front of those I don't know…they tend to underestimate me….." With that she passed out into his arms. He settled himself on his horse with Natallia sitting in front of him and talked briefly with the prince before telling the group what was to happen.

"Alright…..we are going to take her to a village just east of here. I know a couple that would love her and have a great need of her. Let's move."


	3. Meeting new people

**Ch. 3 Meeting new People**

Immense pain coursed through Natallia's entire body as she struggled to open her heavy eye lids. When she finally succeeded, she was met by a pair of inquisitive, brown eyes. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!! MOMMY SHE'S AWAKE!!!!!!!!" The shrill, loud voice of a five year old sounded. Natallia cringed slightly as the voice shook her entire brain.

"Shush child!" Came a harsh woman voice. "The poor dear must have a splitting headache." She explained more softly. Natallia heard shuffling around the room next to her, then came the soft sound of heavier footsteps coming towards her. A tall, lean man came into view. He had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes full of worry and love.

"Hello child." His voice was soft and kind. "My name is Marcus, the woman in the kitchen there is Annette, and this little girl is our only child, her name is Nater." The child giggled at her name being mentioned. "How are you feeling?"

"I am doing better than I was this morning………What happened?" Natallia asked sitting up slightly.

"Lord Eomer brought you here on his horse." Annette said hurriedly. "We got the Healer, which he generously paid for, and the Healer fixed your ribs and stitched you up, he also healed your nose and lip and that gash on your cheek. Lord Eomer stayed here, worried for you, at your side until the Healer told all of us that you would be fine and that the only permanent damage would be psychological. Eomer wanted to stay longer and find out if there was any way that he could help at all, and explain all this to you in person, but his guards told him that they had to get back to the king. What he wanted to explain to you was that he has asked us to take care of you and accept you as one of our family. We don't need to know where you're from or what happened or anything you don't want to tell us." Annette rushed through it all in one breath. She was very pretty. She had long, curly, blonde hair. Her eyes were misty blue and her complexion was beautiful and pale.

"That jerk….I told him I wanted my OWN horse…….I would love to be a part of your family…..but….that IS one more mouth to feed…..are you sure that's ok?" Natallia asked worriedly.

"We know that it will be difficult to adjust….but if you take on a job or two then we're sure we can handle it." Marcus came in.

"Okay then. As long as you're sure then I would be happy to live here." She said with a smile. The rest of the family smiled at her. Annette went into the kitchen for a moment and came back out with a bar of soap and a peasant dress.

"Here…..Nater will show you the stream out back, you should wash up and change…..you still have quite a bit of blood." Annette handed Natallia the dress and soap and motioned for her to follow Nater. Nater took after her mother with blonde hair, but had her fathers brown eyes. Her complexion was more tan than her mother's, but not quite as tan as her father's. As soon as they reached the stream Nater turned back and headed towards the house with a pleased smile on her face. When Natallia was sure that Nater was gone she fell to her knees and let a few tears fall. Her first thought was of getting back home, but then she remembered she had no real reason to go back. Her thoughts then drifted to her mother.

"Why did you do that?...You could have lived…..WHY?" She whispered to her mother.

"Child, why are you crying?" Came a kind, old voice. Natallia jumped up and spun around to face the speaker and saw that it was Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" She sighed in relief.

"How do you know my name?"

"I can explain that and my clothes….I really need to talk to someone and I think that you are the only one who will come remotely close to understanding what I tell you." Gandalf went over to a stump and pulled out his freakishly long pipe.

"Go ahead child."

"Well, the first thing you should know is that I am not from this world. My world is Earth as apposed to Middle Earth. Earth is a lot farther along in technology, well, sort of. We have something called television, and with that we can watch stuff going on in other parts of our world. But we can also watch movies and shows, which would be like listening to a story but with visual aid. Well, in my world, _your_ world is just a movie, and I've seen the future of your world. But, because of certain events that _must_ happen I can't tell you anything. Do you understand so far?" Afraid he would think her crazy, she watched him intently. But he simply nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Well, we were a family of three, but when I was four, my father died. I didn't cry that day, I couldn't. I had to be strong for my mother. I had to comfort her and cook and clean for her for three years before she could finally get over the grief. But, it wasn't really her choice to get over it, I snapped at her. I told her that I was eight years old and that _she _should be _my_ mother, not the other way around….so she decided to get out there and start dating again, because she decided that there was no way we were going to survive on our own. She found lots of guys that were really nice and that I loved, but none of them were good enough for her. Then, when I was eleven, she found Brian. He was rich and good looking and never screwed up. She married him three days after my twelfth birthday. They were both so caught up in wedding plans that they completely forgot about my birthday. But, I didn't cry……It was the first time in a long time that I had seen my mother truly happy……and I didn't want to screw that up." Natallia drew in a deep breath before continuing shakily. "Well, it turns out that Brian wasn't the man that my mother married. He beat us. Well, mostly me, for I protected my mother, but sometimes I wouldn't be awake, or he would knock me out. It was so painful….But I didn't want my mother to know that it hurt me so much, so I didn't cry at that either. I lived with that until yesterday. I'm fifteen now. Today is my birthday. Last night my mother and I got home and he was angry, we were two minutes late with his dinner. Mom threw me in a closet after I received numerous injuries, and I ended up here this morning. Lord Eomer and the prince found me this morning and after I passed out they brought me to live here with these kind people." Natallia finished sadly.

"I must warn you." Gandalf said after a long moment of thoughtful silence and contemplation.

"Very well, but if you give me a warning then I shall give you a warning as well."

"As long as it is kept vague….I must tell you that there are those in this village that would treat you the same way as Brian treated your mother. And there are those who will condemn you for how you look or talk or act. Just be careful."

"I will, don't worry. Now for my warning: In a few years' time, all that has been will change. And not all will be well. Children in size, but heroes at heart, will do works of giant men. Angels will appear in places unthought-of, and snakes in places unseen. Difficult times bring out both the best and worst in those who travel. Just listen and be fully aware of your surroundings. And old men always need their walking sticks." Natallia came out of a dazed state. "Wow….that was weird."

Gandalf repeated the warning and kept it locked away in the back of his memory. "Well, I have two gifts for you, since today _is_ your birthday. The first is this." He held up a small leather purse dyed green. Thin lengths of leather dangled down with beads attached to them. "This is a medicine bag. You will be learning to be a healer. Keep all your medicine and herbs in this bag and keep it with you at all times. The second is this." He took out a silver chain necklace with a small crystal surrounded by intricate pink crystals, shaped as flowers. "The dwarves of Moria found the stones, and the elves of Lothirian weaved the intricate pattern." Gandalf explained, smiling at the stunned expression plastered on Natallia's face.

"Thank you! It's beautiful!" She finally exclaimed as she put it around her neck. "I've never gotten anything so beautiful before…thank you!" She said again as she threw her arms around Gandalf in a warm embrace.

"You are quite welcome my dear. You had better get out of those clothes Natalli—"

"Um….one more thing I must confess……My real name is Tyler. But please keep it to yourself. I hate that name….I just feel that someone needs to know it…for my mother's sake….."

"Of course. But you should hurry up and change and join your new family for dinner."

"Natallia nodded and turned back to her clothes as Gandalf walked away gracefully.


	4. There's a hard life ahead

**Ch. 4 There's a Hard Life Ahead**

Years passed, and as they did Natallia grew to love this family as her own. She grew in talent until she was the best healer in the village. She also learned how to cook and clean and baby sit for extra money to buy food and cloth to weave clothes and supplies. On her own time, when she could find time, she practiced her fighting and continually muttered phrases in Elvish or Japanese

Gandalf was right, she found, and occasionally men would find her alone in the woods and propose to her. She would kindly decline and they would loose their short temper and start swinging, but she was not afraid to fight _these_ men. So she would beat them to a pulp then take them back to the village and heal them and go home.

For her sixteenth birthday Annette and Marcus got her a golden band with a heart shaped fire in ice stone. And for her seventeenth birthday they gave her a sword made of light metal, but with a deadly sharp blade. Natallia never took off her ring, and she kept her sword in her room unless she was practicing or went out in the woods alone.

When she was seventeen, in late fall, Annette was heavy with child. The house and even the whole village were filled with her agonized screams. This was the first child birthing process Natallia would witness and help in, but it would not be the last. "She's in more pain this time than she was last time." The Healer explained. "The baby is bigger than Nater was." He sounded worried. Natallia went about getting hot water and a cool cloth to place on Annette's burning brow. "Natallia." The Healer said in a hushed voice. "She is going to die either way, but unless we get the baby out both of them will die." Natallia's heart ceased to beat, her face went sheet white and all breath escaped her lungs. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'no'. That's all she could manage to do.

"We must tell her…and the family." Natallia finally said firmly.

"What good would it do? Do you think that would help any?" The Healer demanded.

"Maybe not. But it would give her a chance to say her goodbyes. And tell us whether she wants the child in or out." As she went to retrieve Marcus and Nater her face did nothing to betray the havoc that was destroying her inside. They were going to be devastated, and she would, once again, be without a mother. There was nothing she would be able to do but be strong for them. To comfort and cook and clean for them, as she had done for her mother so long ago, but this time she was old enough to handle it.

Marcus stood when she entered the room with an anxious look on his handsome face. "Marcus, Nater, I need you both to come in with me. There's something that all three of you need to hear." With that she turned to go back in to Annette with Marcus and Nater following close behind her.

Marcus and Nater ran over to Annette's side and held her hand. The seven year old told Annette that she loved her and that about broke Natallia's heart. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um…this is very difficult for me to say. Annette….The baby is much bigger than a normal baby, which is causing you immense pain. Resulting in the fact that, whether you give birth or not, you will not live. And, if you do not give birth…the babe will also die, but if you do give birth, there may be a chance to save it…" The room was silent and still. "I'll um….I'll let you guys talk it over as a family and say your goodbyes." As she turned to leave the room Annette started.

"You _are_ family Natallia. You have a say in this as much as they do." Tears streamed down Annette's rosy cheeks. "Now, I've always had a plan in case something such as this should happen….I'm not the first one to die from this, nor shall I be the last….Natallia….promise me that you will take care of _both _of my babies. And make sure that Marcus stays alert to the men. I love you and it was good to have you for these past few years."

A single tear fell from Natallia's Crystal blue eye as Annette said her goodbyes to Nater. "Nater, come." She said when Nater's goodbyes were said. "Let's give mommy and daddy some time alone." Natallia picked up the crying seven year old and carried her outside. "Shhhhh…I know baby…..trust me…I know…."

Less than ten minutes into Marcus's goodbye, loud blood curdling screams came from Annette's room. Natallia set Nater down on the ground quickly. "Stay here no matter what ok?" With that she ran into Annette's room where she found the Healer bringing the baby out of Annette's womb.

"Annette, I need one more big push."

"Hold on! If it's a boy, James, if it's a girl, ……..Matta…….Promise me!" Annette looked desperately at both Marcus and Natallia. Natallia simply nodded her head while Marcus promised her that he would do anything she wanted. With that in mind she gave one last big push. The baby came out crying and healthy. Natallia went and cleaned the baby as the Healer announced that it was a healthy baby girl. Natallia came back to fine the Healer cleaning his hands and Marcus's head on Annette's chest, his shoulders shaking violently with loud hurtful sobs. Natallia decided to leave him alone for a while and went to show Nater her new sister.

"Nater." Natallia said gently. "I want you to meet your new sister. Her name is Matta."

Nater looked at the bundle in disgust. "Mommy's dead now isn't she….she isn't coming back….." It was a statement rather than a question as tears started to stream down Nater's face. "And she's gone because this baby came!" She ran off over the hill and down to the stream where she kicked the water and fell to her knees and sat quietly.

"That is the worst response…..I hope Marcus's is better…." Natallia quietly walked back into the room where Marcus was laying a sheet across his pale bride. "Marcus, do you want to hold your daughter?"

"No….I don't want to hold that thing. You take care of her. Tell her that you are the mother. I don't want anything to do with her." Marcus turned away from Natallia and the crying baby in her arms.

Giving the baby to the head Healer Natallia turned back to Marcus with hate and disappointment in her cold purple eyes. "What do you mean you don't want anything to do with her? She's your daughter for Christ sake! Your last gift from your wife and you don't want it?"

"THAT THING KILLED MY LOVE!!!!!!!!" Marcus started bawling.

"Well that's not her fault. How can you blame a baby for something like murder? If you want to blame anyone you should start with yourself. You're the one who got her pregnant. Do you think that a little girl will want to grow up knowing that her father and big sister hate her because she killed her mother? How would you deal with that?" Natallia's eyes were almost overflowing but she fought the tears back as she watched Marcus look down in shame.

"I just can't look at her with love." He whispered hoarsely "I can't even look at myself in love….."

Natallia clenched her fists. "This was her last gift to you, and you won't even look at Matta? I understand that you are hurt…..but could you at least call yourself her father? She needs a father. Please. You promised Annette that you would do anything that she wanted. Do you really think that she would have wanted her daughter to grow up without a father?" Natallia turned and walked out to where Nater was sitting on the grass with her head in her hands crying. "Sweetie? Go inside hunny. It's going to start raining soon." Natallia held the crying child close and wiped her hair out of her round face.

"Is SHE gone?" Nater's voice was full of bile.

"Yes, Matta is gone. Now go inside with your father baby." Natallia watched Nater run back to the house then turned and walked to the Healer's house in the rain. She found Matta sleeping peacefully in a small wooden crib. "You've got a hard life ahead baby. But I'll do my best to make it okay."


	5. The peace is broken

**Ch. 5 The Peace Is Broken**

"Alright Ben, Just take it easy for a few days and you should be fine. But remember, those stitches have to seal up your wound before you do any more serious lifting." Natallia closed her eyes to rest them for a bit.

"I hear you've had a rough day. Beliria, Emiliath, and Maria ALL had babies today?"

"Yes, And you're the sixth injury I've treated today."

"Why don't you go home darling. It's almost dark, and you have that two year old to take care of don't you? Always rough at that age."

"Ugh. And I still have to make dinner. Think I'll have Nater help me tonight. It's about time she learned how to cook. Well alright. Goodnight Ben." Natallia headed home as the orange globe drooped in the purple and pink sky. "Nater! Come help me with dinner! NATER! Nater? Marcus have you seen Nater?"

The thinning man looked up tensely and weekly replied that she had gone to play in the woods and was told to be home before sunset. Natallia became frightened. Nater had never missed a deadline before. Hastily Natallia grabbed her sword and a lantern and went into the woods to look for Nater.

"NATER!!!!! Nater where are you?! NA—" Her voice fell as she looked on the pale form of Nater laying face down on the cold ground with an ax in her back. "No…….NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NATER!" Natallia picked up the eight year old child's body and carried it back to her father. So far it was the hardest thing she'd had to do.

"Is that her? What's wrong? TELL ME WHAT"S WRONG WITH MY BABY!?"

"I'm so sorry Marcus, but she's dead, killed by orcs. She's not coming back, I'm sorry."

"No…..no….." Marcus spent all of that night in Natallia's arms crying and muttering to himself as she shushed him and stroked his hair comfortingly. But in the end he cried himself to sleep.

"He's gone Natallia, sorry. There….There's nothing…nothing I can do…This is so…so sad. He was the…greatest man in our village….There will be…much mourning today."

"Taylorin, there's another thing…..Nater was murdered by orcs in the forest. There is a war coming, we have to move."

"But we have no one to lead us, Marcus was our leader…and now he's gone. Besides…How do you know there's a war coming?"

"Just trust me on that….I have to lead the people…But I don't know how to do it…..I'll just have to try I guess."

As Natallia walked out the door Taylorin wished her good luck. Natallia dragged herself glumly back to the crying two year old Matta.

"DADDA!!!!!!!" Matta screamed and cried for her father.

"I know sweetie, I know. Shhhhh." Natallia let the girl cry herself to sleep and wearily prepared to convince the people of the village to move to the city. She dressed in her green dress and strapped on her sword and medicine bag as she walked out to stand in front of the people.

"As you know Nater and Marcus are both dead." There was a wail in the sea of people. "But what you may not know is that Nater was muredered by orcs in the forest. There is a war coming, and we must move to the city for protection granted by the king."

"And who's going to lead us? YOU?" sneered a voice from the crowed gaining approval from the rest of the men. No one believed there could possibly be a war coming, they all thought Natallia was off her rocker. Natallia hung her head to think then straightened.

"Very well. When you need me I shall be in my hut with Matta." She walked stiffly back into her hut as the town folk trudged back to their work.

"Matta, please sweetie. You need to eat for mommy." Natallia was barely holding on to the end of her rope.

"WANN DADDA!!!" Matta dumped her bowl over sending meshed food flying all over the kitchen.

"Matta, Daddy's not going to come back sweetie, I'm sorry but he went away forever." Natallia held Matta in her arms and fought back her own flood of tears. Matta calmed down enough to eat then started lightly crying again. Natallia took her up and started singing a lullaby she remembered her mother singing to her by Kenny Loggins: When the last eagle flies,over the last crumbling mountain And the last lion roars, at the last dusty fountain In the shadow of the forest, though she may be old and worn They will stare unbelieving At the last unicorn When the first breath of winter, throught the flowers is icing And you look to the north, and a pale moon is rising And it seems like all is dying, and would leave the world to mourn In the distance hear her laughter Its the last unicorn Im alive... Im alive When the last moon is cast, over the last star of morning And the future is past, without even a last desparate warning Then look into the sky where through—" Screams of bloody mureder reached Natallia's ears and she hurriedly lay the child down and ran outside with her sword and medicine bag.

Wild men all over the place and bodies piling up. Without a second thought, Natallia ran into battle and started fighting back. "Get out of our village! MEN! FIGHT!"

Natallia had killed three and had even more running away from her when she was taken from behind by two strong wildmen and another was coming twords her. "Get out of this village" She spat.

"What bout a greement. If you take beating I give…we leave. But you can't make noise or leak from eyes."

"Very well. Do what you will you big stupid oaf." Natallia was scared out of her wits and felt like crying already, but if it meant saving what was left of her village then she would do whatever it took. The big men laughed menacingly, figuring they had just made an unbeatable deal with this female, but no matter how they hit her or kicked her she would not scream, nor would she cry. After a while she frelt as if they did any more she would pass out for sure, but their "leader" decided that enough was enough. "Get….out….of my village….." Natallia forced out through a bleeding mouth. The wildmen left, but they set fire to all the houses and huts they could reach on their way out. Screams and wails came from the crowd of people around her as they watched helplessly.

Natallia quickly stod and started shouting orders. "Ten of you go find the dead and wounded. Leave the dead outside and bring wounded into my hut where I'll be waiting. Five of you go round up the children and wait with them on the hill over there until everything settles down. The rest of you go and see what you can save, let's see if we can't put all these fires out……MOVE!" Everyone started to run around all at once and Natallia went back into her hut and started the fire with a pot of water over it and moved everything to make room for people on the floor as she laid down blankets and sheets all over the place.The ten she had sent out brought back six raped and burned women, five screaming children, countless dead men and one murdered girl. "My God, please help us." Natallia whisperes as she started treating the first woman. "I need three of you to stay here and halp me and the rest of you go back to the village and help the others." When she had finnished there were five women added to the pile of dead at the edge of the village. One had died from her burns, another from blood loss and three from not wanting the thing growing inside of them.

Natallia walked out of her hut to be greated by the sound of sadness, the smell of pain and the sight of loss. Only twenty of the sixty two men in the village were still living. When Natallia came into the open a hush fell over the moaning sea as they looked expectantly. "We must leave to the city." The croud nodded in unison. "First we will respectably burry the dead, then we will set to work. Women I will need you to gather all the food you can find to get us there, it'll be about a five days jurney, also gather your things that you will be needing. Men, I'll need you to get all the animals and hitch some of them to carts so that the women, children and wounded can ride in them. Let's move."

Natallia stumbled along side the cart as she weakend. "Natallia, honestly dear, you need to sit up here, one of us will get out. At the rate you're going you'll die of exhaustion before we even get there!"

"Don't worry Melina. It's only a few more miles. Besides, I have to keep watch over the youngsters." Natallia gave her friend a weak smile.

"But you've been doing this for five days! I'll—"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. And if I pass out you can tell me 'I toldya so.' Jeez, you're going to die from worrying."

"MAMMA! MAMMA!" Matta ran to Natallia with raised arms, expecting to be picked up off the ground and in to her 'mother's' arms.

"Oh very well." Natallia did as the small child wished and trudged on, weakening with every step she took.

"MARLIN?! MARLIN! NATALLIA!!!!!!!!" Natallia handed Matta to Mellina and sprinted to the front of their caravan where Marlin, an older and graying man, lay on the ground in an akward position. Natallia straightened him out and checked his breathing and heartbeat then finally sighed in releif.

"Don't worry Gerdie. He's simply exhausted. Ferdil? Jasrick? Would you two boys be so kind as to take Mr. Marlin to a cart and tell Mellina to take care of him until he wakes up then come and get me? Thanks." Chears erupted form the group as the city came into sight and a horse came out to meet them.

"MAMMA!!!" cried Matta as she ran to Natallia's embrace.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Matta showed Natallia her skinned knee and pouted. "Oh….Did poor baby get a booboo?" Matta nodded. "Want me to kiss it make it better?" Again the child nodded. Natallia kissed it and put some ointment on it.

"Excuse me?" Said the man from the horse as he dismounted. "Is there someone in a leadership role that I might speak with?"

"Yeah hold on a sec." Natallia turned back to Matta. "All better? Okay." She patted Matta on the head and then faced the man from the city. "How may I help you?...Eomer?"

"Um……oh…..you're the girl from the field. N…na….Natallia?"

"Bingo…So how can I help you?"

"So is there a leader here?"

"You're lookin at her."

"You? How? What? What happened?" Eomer looked overwhelmed.

"I'll answer all your questions but first do you think you could take care of my people?"

"Of course. Follow me." Eomer turned back to his horse when someone grabbed his arm.

"Please sir, look after her first. Natallia that is. She's been working and walking non stop for seven days! She won't ride in the carts or on her horse or anything. She just takes care of the rest of us." Eomer turned back to see Natallia lightly blushing. Studying her a little more closley he couldn't understand how he had missed her paleness, the rings under her eyes, the dulness of her ice blue eyes or the bruises all over her body.

"NATALLIA! Natallia he's awake but he's coughing a lot." Natallia ran back to Marlin's wagon and climbed in to sit next to him and turned him on his side so that he didn't choke on the blood he was now coughing up. "His heart is beating really fast and his breathing is in gasps and not doing too good."

Natallia dug in her medicine bag and found herbs that looked like pine needles. She crushed them and poured them into a cup of water as she spoke to Marlin. "Marlin I'm giving you some medicine that is going to help you breathe and it should temporarily stop the blood your coughing up, ok?" She tipped his head back and drained the cup into his mouth. "Eomer, I need to get him to the city as fast as possible, he needs a real bed so that we can perform surgery." Eomer nodded and took Marlin onto his own horse as Natallia swung onto her own horse. "Melina, you're in charge of getting them there safely, it's not too much farther." Natallia galloped twords the gloomy city as Eomer rode beside her. They charged through the gates and up all the stairs until they finally reached a healing room.


	6. So this is life

**Ch. 6 So This Is Life**

"Miss, I'm sure you know a lot, but right now we know what is best for him." The tiny healer in training told Natallia.

"Look lady. I don't care what you know about medicine. Ok? I know HIM and I know his history. So just BACK OFF!" Natallia screadmed.

The healer in training was frightened but held her ground. "Don't you worry miss, he simply has a belly ache."

"OH! Oh really?! Then would someone mind explaining to me WHY this man was just coughing up BLOOD?! Look, it's his lungs, not his stomach. Jkust let me do it!"

"I'm sorry. But you're wrong."

"Very well. But you're not the one who's going to have to tell his five children that their daddy's not going to come home again because you couldn't save him. " Natallia turned and stormed out of the Healer's head quarters and ran into a field outside the gates where she took out her frustration on practicing her swordfighting.

"Miss?" Came a small voice two hours later. "Miss, I'm sorry….But—"

"He didn't live. I know. IT was his lungs, not his stomach." Natallia turned and headede tword the hall that her people and Eomer were supposed to be. When she walked in she found Eomer sitting in a ring of children. "Eomer? Can I talk at you for a bit?" Eomer nodded and followed her to the back of the hall where she abruptly turned around. "You're healers need to learn how to listen to other healers." She hissed at him. "Because they think of me as a barbarian one of my men is dead. He has a wife and five children. And now I have to tell them all that he's not coming back. My people will never learn to live in harmony with yours unless your people can trust mine." Natallia looked exhausted and helpless. "I know you know what it feels like to have someone tell you that your father is gone forever, but these people have also lost their sister, their home and their toys."

Eomer put a hand on Natallia's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, I'm going to put you in our hall as the healer of the family and your people. The others work outside of the hall and I think everyone would be happy to have one inside."

Natallia smile and blushed ever so slightly. "Thankyou Eomer for all you are doing for me and my people….well…I guess they're actually your people…..If you'll excuse me I have to go perform the hardest task of this job."

Eomer watched as Nataillia brusqully walked over to Gerdie and her children. He watched Natallia tell her that her husband was dead and he heard her wailing lingering in the hall as she collapsed onto Natallia and her children started crying, holding onto Natallia as well. _So this is life…….It's overrated._ Natallia and Eomer thought as they silently watched the villagers mourn yet another loss.


	7. It's not fair

**Ch. 7 It's Not Fair**

"NATALLIA!!!!!!!!!! Natallia help us! It's Theodred! He was ambushed by orcs. Please." Two guards entered the Healing center carrying Theodred. He was pale and sweating; he was followed closely by Eowyn and Eomer.

Natallia moved as quickly as she could to the side of his bed to check his breathing and heart rate. Studying the blood gushing from his belly she hung her head and took a deep, agonizing breath. She felt her chest constrict as she stated that he was poisoned and there was nothing that she could possibly do to heal him. Eowyn broke down in tears and was comforted by Eomer. Natallia quickly walked to the back of the room and hung her head while washing the blood stains off of her hands. '_I have failed. That is one more person that I could not save. And this one is important to the whole kingdom. Why?! Eomer trusted me with this position and I have failed him. Now what will he think of me? Why do I care……that is a stupid question…..I just look at him and start to blush……carpsicles.' _Natallia was brought out of her thought process by the presence of a warm hand on her thin shoulder. She turned around to face the owner of this massive hand and her breath caught in her throat, "Eomer." She whispered trying not to blush. "I'm sorry that I have let you down. I swear on my life that if there was anything I could do to save him I would have."

"I know. It's alright. I don't blame you. It's those orcs running around our country unchecked. Is he in terrible pain?" Eomer's eyes shone with fear and concern for his dieing cousin.

Natallia sighed. "Yes. He is currently fighting the poison for his life. He must have been very head strong and stubborn. "

"Yes." Eomer chuckled sadly. "Yes….he was…..It is not right for him to die so young, without living his life."

"Eomer? I'm truly sorry I couldn't do anything……He is not the first that I could not save from the enemy."

"It's alright, I doubt even the best healer could save my cousin now." Eomer put his arm around Natallia's shoulder's and pulled her in to a comforting hug. Natallia's senses were immediately overwhelmed by the scent of horses, hay and forest. She took a breath and felt serenity overcome her. "but is there anything you can give him that will ease the pain? That is the least I can do for him in a time such as this." Natallia reluctantly eased away and fetched medicine from her bag and fed it to Theodred, taking a seat next to him. Eomer started to pass her saying that he needed to go speak with the king about his son being attacked by orcs and Natallia shot up out of her seat.

"Eomer!...Please be careful. The king is no longer in charge. That snake of an advisor is. There is a cloud in your king's mind." Natallia's ice blue eyes turned to a deep purple. "Just be careful alright?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You're starting to remind me of Mellina." Eomer left the room and almost two minutes later Natallia remembered that this was the day that Eomer would be exiled from the city, she had to warn him…But it was too late, when she reached the hall he was already being beaten by Wormtongue's minions. As he was thrown out Natallia ran after him to make sure he would be fit to live outside the gates for a while. "I'm fine." Eomer grumbled at Natallia's worries.

"I told you to be careful!"

"Sorry. I tried."

"I don't call choking the snake being careful. Please let me come with you? What are your men going to do if you get hurt? Who will heal you and your men? You'll have no one. Please?" Eomer saw that her eyes had still not changed back to her bright blue, if anything they were a darker purple than before, which meant she was even more worried than he thought.

"No. I'm sorry Natallia, but I need you to keep an eye on my sister. Don't let her do anything stupid and don't let Wormtongue touch her." Natallia nodded sadly.

"At least let me pack some food for you."

"Alright. I'll be in the stables with my horse. You remember which one correct?"

"How could I not. Yours and mine want to make babies together." Eomer and Natallia both blushed the lightest shade of pink.

Natallia left Eomer and headed towards the kitchen to pack the food and medicine. When she had finished there was so much food in the bag that is almost wouldn't close. She walked out into the hallway and found herself shoved into a wall with bad breath in her face. Wormtongue had found her and head her by the throat against a pillar. "I know of your feelings for Eomer. You are lucky that I don't exile you as well."

"And here I thought that Théoden was in charge. Get off of me."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Wormtongue dug his claws into Natallia's tender cheek as he slapped her. In an uncontrollable reaction to being hit Natallia brought up her knee into his groin and watched as he fell to the ground.

"I will talk to scum however I wish to." Natallia quickly left to the stables holding her cheek. "Here." She hurriedly handed Eomer the bag of food and turned to leave.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"It is nothing. Just go." Eomer turned her around and forced her hand away from her face. Blood leaked from the fresh wounds and Eomer's eyes turned into a storm of anger.

"You call that nothing?"

"Yeah. Just like you call choking someone in charge being careful!"

"I'm sorry I got kicked out of the city. It's not like I planned on it!"

"Well you could have taken my warning a little more seriously." Eomer grabbed a wet rag and held it to her cheek until she took it. "Was that so much to ask?"

"Well forgive me for being upset that my cousin is dead and that orcs are wandering around freely in my uncle's country!"

"I'm upset too! You have no clue how upset I am! I have lost more people dear to my heart in a single day than I thought possible to happen in three years! All thanks to orcs and wildmen." Natallia ran to the hill just outside of the gates and didn't turn back until she reached the top to breathe the scent of freedom, something she didn't know very well. She felt Eomer's presence behind her, "you are the only reason I stayed sane in this place. I'm not used to the city and I hate it. I haven't been in a city since I was fourteen. You're the only person who really seemed to care about your people, about other people. Everyone else looks at themselves and that's the only person they pay attention to…themselves……I guess I was just afraid that you had changed from the person that I respected."

"I'm not changing for the worst. Being exiled may even be a good thing for me right now."

"I know that it needed to happen. But I wish that I could go with you….." Natallia turned and was greeted by Eomer's body and him hugging her, his head resting on her own.

"You're the greatest friend I could want." Natallia felt her heart drop a little bit as she heard those words clearly.

"I should get back to the hall and you should leave…..goodbye." Natallia walked away and never turned back though she could feel Eomer watching after her. _'don't cry….don't even think about it…if one tear falls they'll all come rushing out….and I have to tell Eowyn and I just know she's gunna break down, poor hunny. I'll have to comfort her and all that jazz. Life must go on. Besides, he's going to be fine, the movie said so…so did the book.'_


	8. We have company?

**Ch. 8 We Have Company?**

"Eowyn?...Darling?" Natallia found Eowyn sitting next to Theodred again in the Healing wing.

"Yes?" Her voice was weak and tired sounding.

"Come with me; let me walk you to your room. There is something you need to know." They walked down the long hall to Eowyn's room and went inside. "Darling….." Natallia drew a deep breath and steadied herself. "Eomer has been exiled."

Eowyn's face turned ghostly white even for her and she fought back the tears in her eyes. "How…how did this happen?"

"He went to Théoden with arguments about the orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman. Wormtongue got touchy and Eomer got angry, one thing led to another and Eomer was exiled….It's okay to cry hunny, you've lost much in one day darling." Eowyn started to sob and cried into Natallia's shoulder. After a while Eowyn cried herself to sleep and Natallia lay her in bed, covering her up, and she left to the kitchen. "Melina?"

"Oh hi Natallia! I'm so sorry to hear about Eomer."

"What does it matter to me?"

Melina gave her a look that said she knew everything. "Oh I don't know….maybe because you're in love with him?"

"SHHH!!!! Look, I just got done consoling Eowyn, she cried herself to sleep, so I was wondering if I might get some bread, cheese and fruit in case she wakes up in the night." Melina nodded and went to work. "Oh and could you deliver it to her room? I'm going to go watch over Theodred."

"Oh how is the poor dear? I hear he was attacked be orcs."

"He won't live through the night sorry to say. I know you fancied him a bit." Melina blushed and nodded sadly.

"Yes…but its' nothing like what you have for Eomer. Go deary, and don't worry too much everything will be fine."

Two o'clock in the morning and Natallia sadly staggered to Eowyn's door. "Eowyn….I know you're awake…….He's gone sweetie…..you can go to him….but I'm going to go to bed….I'm sorry. I did all that I could…..I'm sorry…." A soft gasp came from the locked room and Natallia bent her head in sorrow. Being both physically and mentally exhausted, Natallia fought to stay upright long enough to get to her bed. As soon as she got there she collapsed, everything started to fade. "Eomer….." Natallia prayed, "please be safe….." With that she was out. As she woke up in the afternoon she noticed that there were people scurrying about the hall in an unusual manner. Quickly Natallia dressed and ran out to ask what on earth was going on, but then she saw it: the cavalry had arrived. Gandalf was here, along with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. Natallia almost squealed with joy at the sight of them, even though only one of them knew who she was. She ran out of the hall ahead of the soldiers to meet them.

"Gandalf! HELLO!" Natallia ran and embraced him.

"Hello child….I don't believe I know you." Gandalf stood her back and looked her up and down.

"Of course….you're being all reborn and stuff….I'm Natallia…..I gave you a warning a few years back….I see you've listened to it…You've got your walking stick and everything." Gandalf suddenly smiled with recognition.

"Hello my dear. It certainly has been a while. I believe you already know them but for the sake of introductions: This is—"

"Legolas of the Woodland realms, Gimli son of Gloin and Aragorn, the true king of Gondor. I'm sorry about Boromir. And I am Natallia, leader of my people." The men behind Gandalf stared in amazement as she led them to the door of the hall where Hama asked for their weapons; luckily Gandalf was old and needed his walking stick.

Natallia stood out of the way so as not to disrupt anything that needed to happen as she watched Gandalf get Saruman out of Théoden's mind. "My Lord," Natallia interrupted once he was holding his sword, "I do believe you need to eat."

"Who are you?"

"I am the head Healer in your court. Eomer hired me."

"Where is he? And where is my son?"

Natallia looked down and then up into the king's eyes with sadness. "Eomer is banished. And Theodred is dead. I am sorry my Lord…he was attacked by orcs….I did all I could to save him. But there was no hope. You can see him once you have food in your system."

"My son is dead and you want me to eat? WHO are you to tell me when I can do what?! I am the KING!"

"Yes and I am the head Healer! Do you want to join your son and leave your kingdom without a ruler or do you want to make his death count for something and keep us all safe so that we may live? If you want to die then by all means go all over this town without food, but if you want to live then you can kick that snake out of here and then meet me in the dining hall so that you can put some strength and warmth back in your bones." Natallia turned away and Théoden glared at Wormtongue. As she entered the kitchen Natallia felt better having gotten out some anger on the king. "Melina we need some food for the king and company."

"We have company?"

"Why yes darling. They've been here for a while. It's Gandalf and friends. They've made the king well again. So get some food going girl!"


	9. WHAT!

While Melina scurried around the kitchen trying to put food together fit for the king and their company, Natalia retrieved standard instruments to check the health of the king. Eowyn was making sure that the King got into the dining hall as Melina and Natalia entered carrying bowls of steaming stew.

"My Lord." Natalia interjected as soon as the King was done with his third helping. "Allow me to check that your system is up and running the way it should be."

"No. This is nonsense. You've made me eat and now while my son is laying in a bed dead you want to make sure I'm alive? Why could you not expend the same energy on making sure he was alive? Why did you not take this much time to save him?" Eowyn gaped at her uncle and Natalia stood from the table.

"Now you listen here you idiotic bumbling ingrate. I spent two nights without sleep trying to see that he was made as comfortable as possible because thanks to the man you took on as an advisor, orcs are running free in this land. Thanks to the man you hired as an advisor, your nephew and many good men are banned from these walls because they tried to do right by you and they tried their damndest to keep our people safe. So don't you sit their acting like I did nothing to try and save him. Thanks to you and your advisor his case was hopeless. And now we're out at least 200 men under the command of your banished nephew." Natalia stalked away to retrieve her medicine bag. "Now humor me and then we can give your son the burial he deserves." Théoden sat in shock and no longer argued as Natalia went about making sure he was in good condition. "Thank you." Eowyn and Natalia left to prepare themselves for the ceremony as a messenger was sent out into the town to tell everyone of it.

"I'm sorry." Natalia said suddenly to Eowyn as they were getting changed.

"What for?" Eowyn slipped on her black dress over her white slip.

"For snapping at your uncle that way. I know it's not his fault." Natalia slipped her dress on as well. The dress had a v-neck over her white slip. The sleeves clung to her until the elbow where they flared out, encompassing her hands. A silver tassel marking her as a healer acted as a belt around her waist but didn't help the fact that the dress reached well past her feet.

"Oh it's quite alright. He kinda deserved it…I know you tried to help and did the best you can. It was very rude for him to suggest that you didn't." Natalia nodded gratefully.

Sighing heavily Natalia sat in front of a mirror to wind her long raven hair into a twisted bun at the nape of her neck. She saw Eowyn staring at her hairdo. "Would you like me to do your hair?" Eowyn nodded slightly and sat where Natalia had previously been. Natalia quickly put Eowyn's hair into the same do as her own. "I have to go…prepare…" Natalia left Eowyn and headed to the haling ward. She gazed sadly at the body. Melina was leaning over it crying softly. Natalia was about to go to her when a different figure walked in from the opposite door and placed a comforting hand on Melina's shoulder. Melina turned and apparently recognizing the person, turned into them and cried. The being held her and laid their head atop hers. _That can't be who I think it is…can it?_ Natalia walked in and cleared her throat. The one holding Melina turned and Natalia recognized him. _Legolas…_ But why would Melina know him?

"Natalia…" Melina looked embarrassed. Legolas looked at her with concern written on his angelic face. Melina nodded at him and he left the room, leaving the two friends with the body of the prince.

Natalia walked to Theodred and began covering up his wounds with clothes and brushing his hair back. "How do you know Legolas?" Melina looked up in shock and worry. When she didn't answer Natalia pressed. "Melina. How do you know him?"

"I….I'm…I'm not completely human…" Natalia stared for a moment.

"You mean you're a half elf?" Melina nodded. Natalia went back to preparing the body and casually asked, "How old are you?"

"….one hundred and sixty-two."

Natalia gaped. "Why have you been living in the human realm?"

"I….I tried living in the realm of the elves…There were some…not so nice elven women there." Melina looked down and a tear slipped out. "Do you hate me now?" She whispered.

"What? No. Why would I hate you? That's totally cool." Melina looked at her in confusion. "Melina. I've known you for three years. You are my closest friend. I could never hate you for something so simple as you being half elf and half human. It is not your fault what you are. But…I wonder if you know that if you give yourself and your heart to a human you will turn human. If you give to an elf you will become full elf."

"Yes…I know. I've thought about it many times over the last century. I just don't know…"

"You're in love with Legolas." Natalia was still preparing the body and was transferring him to a stretcher so he could be transferred to the tomb that would forever hold his remains.

"What?! No…no I….yes…yes I am…" Melina looked down in embarrassment.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Why would a prince of any race love a half elf? No…I'm not good enough for him. And I never will be."

"Is that what they told you?" Natalia slammed her hand down on a nearby table. Melina looked up with tear filled eyes. "Is that what some snobby high privileged she elf told you? That she was better for him than you and that you would never be good enough for him? Well let me tell you something. I think that if anything there is no way in Hell that he is good enough for you. You are the most amazing woman I know and he would be lucky to have you as his love. Compared to you he is nothing more than a poor peasant." Natalia opened a door leading into the great hall and ushered four men into the healing room. "He is ready." The men grabbed the four poles jutting out of the stretcher and carried the dead prince out into the view of the people. "Come." Natalia led Melina into a small room and handed her a black mourning dress. Melina quickly put it over her head and sat for Natalia to fix her wild red hair. Natalia ran her fingers through Melina's hair, wetting it with a special mix to stop frizz. Melina's hair was naturally very curly and frizzy, but with the mix in it, it was just very curly and pretty. The two women walked side by side to the site of the burial. Melina had tears in her eyes. Natalia didn't let herself show her grief. As they were placing his body in the tomb a song entered Natalia's mind, so she sang. "I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good"

She was preparing to sing the second part which was supposed to be sung by another female when Melina's timid voice cut in. " It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you."

Natalia smiled and continued with her assigned part. "Because I knew you"

They both sang, looking at each other, thinking of Theodred.

"I have been changed for good"

Melina went on, thinking of Théoden as she sang her lines. "And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the thing I've done you blame me for"

"But then, I guess we know There's blame to share"

Their voices rose in strength. "And none of it seems to matter anymore"

As Natalia carried on with, "Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood"

Melina's harmony rang through. "Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood"

Then they both quieted down. "Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better"

Natalia was quieter, "And because I knew you..."

Melina lowered her voice so it was barely heard. "Because I knew you..."

The linked their hands as they ended the song. "Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good."


	10. Requited Love

A/N I don't own LotR, just this portion of the story. Sorry it's taken so long! Check out Melina's story in 'A Question of Worth'

Ch. 10

When the service ended Natalia walked back to the kitchen with Melina. "I didn't

know they knew that song in Middle Earth."

"They don't." Melina looked at Natalia with hope and joy in her shiny green eyes.

"You're from Earth aren't you?"

"Yes." Natalia stared in shock. "You used to be full human?" Melina nodded.

"What was your family like?"

Melina looked at her with tears shining. "They were wonderful. I loved them very

much."

"So then, how did you get here?"

"Well…my…" Melina took a deep breath. "I was in an extremely unhealthy

relationship. He hit me and yelled at me. I walked in on him cheating on me with a

beautiful girl who was supposed to be my friend. We had only been together for a year.

He apparently got tired of me after three months. I looked in a mirror, didn't like what I

saw, punched the mirror and ended up in a forest surrounded by Legolas and three other

elves."

"I'm so sorry." Natalia put a hand on Melina's shoulder. "I wish I had known earlier you were from earth."

"Why? I don't think it's possible for us to have a closer bond." Melina smiled and looked down as Eda, her seven year old ran past her. "Eda!" Melina turned and saw her baby run into Legolas's arms. Tears filled her eyes once again.

"Is she his?"

"What?" Melina looked back. "Oh, no." She shook her head. "She's not even mine." When Natalia looked at her quizzically she explained. "When I lived in the Woodland Realm I was wondering outside the city and found her. Her mother was an elf, her father a human. Right after her mother gave birth, her father left. Three years later her mother died from a broken heart. I adopted her and named her Edelweiss. Legolas…Legolas became like a father to her."

Natalia looked at her with sympathy. So someone else really did share her pain. Someone knew the loss of family and coming here, falling in love but not being with him and raising a child not her own. Someone knew. She looked at Legolas. He picked Eda up and spun her around over his head. He would be an amazing father. He looked toward them, she saw the way he looked at Melina, but Melina couldn't see it. "You should go to him." She looked at Melina who looked back with confusion. She nodded to Legolas. "He loves you."

"What? How do you know?"

"I can see it in the way he looks at you." Melina smiled and blushed. "Go. What are you waiting for? GO!" She teased. Melina walked gently toward him. "Eda!" She figured Melina and Legolas would like a little time alone. Eda would have all the time in the world after the war to spend with them. "Eda come on! Matta needs someone to play with." Eda ran to Natalia and Melina gave her a grateful nod.

As Natalia watched the girls play she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to Eomer. He had already met with Aragorn, already killed orcs that captured Pippin and Merri, but what was he doing now? Was he thinking of her? She shook her head. Of course he wasn't thinking of her. Why would or should he be? His head had better be where it was supposed to be: on his shoulders and focused on keeping himself and his men alive. Still, she wondered about him. Was he facing an orc army? Were some of his men dying from wounds she could have healed if he'd let her join him? There was nothing she could do about it so she let her mind wander to other things. If Melina was from Earth too were there others? How many others? Did they all fall for main-ish characters? She'd fallen for Eomer, Melina for Legolas, was someone falling for Faramir right now? Of course there was no one to fall for Aragorn, he was already taken by two women. Speaking of which.

Eowyn crossed the hall to Natalia. "He's wonderful."

"Who?" Natalia hoped she wasn't talking about Aragorn.

"Aragorn of course." Natalia sighed.

"Sweety, try not to get your hopes too high up. He has a love, he just doesn't know if they'll be together or not in the end."

"Well, I'll be there for him, always." Natalia sighed and hung her head as Eowyn stalked off. She'd have to have a word with Aragorn before they left.

"My dear Natalia."

She looked up to see Gandalf the White beaming down at her. "Gandalf." She embraced him like a father and allowed him to sit next to her.

"How are you liking this place?"

"You mean Middle Earth or Rohan?"

"Both I suppose."

"Well, I guess it's going okay. You'll notice that I have a little one who thinks I'm her mother. They're all dead. And with Eomer gone this city is suffocating me." Gandalf nodded in understanding. "Gandalf, you have to bring him back."

"What do you mean child?"

"I mean, if Théoden wants to win this battle, there will be a battle at Helm's Deep, he'll need Eomer's help and the help of all the men he banished because of Wormtongue. You have to bring them back." Gandalf nodded.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn strode quickly to them. "Have you seen Legolas?"

"He is busy." Natalia answered.

Aragorn looked at her with slight surprise. "This is important."

"Yeah, and so is what he's doing right now. Your meeting can wait until dark, you won't be able to do anything after it any way."

"I would listen to her Aragorn, now if you don't mind, I would very much like some tea." Gandalf excused himself and Aragorn sat next to Natalia.

"If I were you, I would not talk to my king that way again, by the way."

"He is not my King. I am not from here and therefore I have no King. So until he acts like he deserves my respect, which will not be for a while, I will talk to him however I choose, sir." She added as a kind of formality.

"Why do you call me sir?"

"Because you unlike Théoden do deserve my respect." He gaped at her. "We need to have a discussion about Eowyn." Aragorn stared at her in confusion. "What are your intentions with her?"

"My intentions?"

"Since her brother isn't here I have to be the one to look out for her. Now what are your intentions?"

"I don't' really have any."

"Good. And it better stay that way. Both of you have people you're meant for and it's not each other. And if you lead her on one of us will kill you."

"Mama!" Matta cried as she fell on her knees. Natalia went to her and kissed it better, Aragorn watching the whole time.

"Who are you?"

"I am Natalia, a healer and the leader of my village."

"Yes I know that. But who are you really?" Natalia smiled.

"The sun is setting. You will probably find Legolas in the kitchen. Come I will take you."

Natalia walked through the dining hall and into the kitchen where she saw Melina and Legolas sharing what looked to be a very tentatively sweet kiss. She smiled to herself as Aragorn cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Legolas. "Ah, yes." He turned back to Melina. "Forgive me."

"Go." Her voice was breathy but happy. As soon as the two men left Melina and Natalia squeeled.

"So I take it I was right?"

Melina nodded. "You know, I doubted your intuition for a moment." Natalia cocked her head as she helped prepare dinner. "The stupid she elves picking on me weren't the only reason I left the Woodland realm. A woman came to me in a dream. She had been in my position before. Had a loving family and a wonderful life until she was sucked into the Woodland Realm and made a half elf. She told me that, if I lived to be 200 without giving myself to someone, I would get to go back home."

"Home? So back there we're still alive?"

"I don't know about you, but I know that I'm in a coma. And when I give myself to someone, I will die in that world and be forever bound to this world. I told Legolas that, just three weeks before I left. He started to grow distant and then, I walked in on him thoroughly making out with the one who caused me the most pain while I was there. Even though we weren't courting, it still felt like Jason, my boyfriend in earth, all over again. I couldn't take it. I packed Eda's and my things and we left. He didn't even try to stop me when I ran from him. But after talking to him I understand. He loved me, even then, he didn't want to lose me or make my decision any harder than it was, but, I didn't have a decision to make. I'd decided years before that that I would be with him for as long as I could." Melina was smiling as she kneaded dough.

"So you really are happy?"

"Yeah." Melina looked at Natalia, she could feel her concerned eyes boring holes in the back of her head. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, never better."

"Natalia, you can't lie to me. I know you don't like to show your sadness, I know you think you have to be strong for everyone. But it's okay to let others help you every once in a great while."

"I know."

"Tell you what. Tonight let me take Matta and Eda. You need some time to relax before we move to the chaos that will be Helm's Deep. You're going to fight aren't you?" Natalia nodded. "You know, if you die before he gets back, he'll never forgive you, and neither will I. It's bad enough I'm going to live way longer than you, I don't need you to go dieing on me early." Natalia had to smile.

"Don't worry so much." Melina rolled her eyes and continued to cook as Natalia stared out the window. "Do you think Gandalf has left to get him yet?"

Melina looked out the window at the sun. "I don't know. It's been so long since I've seen those movies or read the books I can't remember what time of day it was done or even which day. Doesn't he leave as we are?"

Natalia shrugged. "I can't remember either and I haven't been here as long as you. What year was it when you left?"

She chuckled a bit. "2007 on my 21st birthday."

"On your birthday? That sucks." Natalia looked out the window again. "We left at the same time, you just went further back than I did."

"Natalia." Melina took the bowl of eggs she was whisking from her. "Why don't you go take a hot bath. Who knows the next time you'll be able to have one?"

"What about you?"

"Oh I'll get one, don't you worry about that." Natalia nodded and left the kitchen. After stopping briefly to tell Matta she'd be spending the night at Aunty Melina's she went to her chambers, positioned next to what used to be Eomer's. She paused outside her door.

Opening the door slowly she peered at Eomer's room. His four poster bed was covered in animal skins, all the furniture in his room was made from dark wood. Natalia inhaled deeply and sighed. "I miss you." She left quickly and soaked in hot water mixed with some chamomile oils Melina had made for her. She allowed herself to relax a bit. Her sore muscles loosened and she closed her eyes. Tomorrow, possibly, they would be off to Helm's Deep. When the orcs attacked on the way Eowyn would take the front of the line, Melina the middle and Natalia would bring up the rear to make sure none followed them, she knew they wouldn't, but who knew, that was never covered as far as she could remember.

Her slightly wet hair made her shiver as she stepped out of the pool thirty minutes later. She sighed heavily before adorning a long, cotton type nightgown. Hopefully it would not be too long until she was allowed to bathe properly again. She sank into her fairly fluffy bed. Oh how long would it be before she saw this bed again? She hadn't been able to enjoy it for more than a couple weeks. Had it really been that long? Had it really been that short of a time? Tomorrow would worry about itself, she decided. For now, she would try to sleep.


End file.
